


Without Your Father

by TMayBe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, I Had To, Nobody Dies at the End, Pregnancy, after season 3, another way to do season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMayBe/pseuds/TMayBe
Summary: After the tragic ending of season 3. Daisy goes through a hard time, trying to deal with everything that happened with Hive and Lincoln. Coulson tries to help, only to lose her for 4 months and then get her back with another unexpected secret- Her pregnancy. LOTS of drama and fluff! Hope you're ready for a long ride! Hopefully no one dies!*Second read by my wonderful & talented Beta- ABLOSSOM267
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Without Your Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABLOSSOM267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABLOSSOM267/gifts).



> Hello my beautiful minds!  
> First of all- let me present to you this wonderful person- Ma favorite Beta- ABLOSSOM267 !  
> She's been working so hard to fix all of my weird mistakes for you guys, and I truly appreciate it sooooo so much! Love you gurl!! xoxox
> 
> Sooooooo- this story started when I watched the series again after it ended and had this idea after Trip died -that it would be cool to play with the text and create the same scene but after Lincoln's death. So that's just what I did! And then the story just kind of kept rolling in my head and I decided to write my own version of season 4.  
> So you are very welcome to dive in with me on this journey and just so you know- I will be playing with this sand box a lot and will be mixing show moments with my own and hopefully it will be to your liking (;  
> Oh- and Coulson will not die at the end. Hell no! Not on my watch!  
> This is my very first Fic and I wouldn't be here without my lovely Beta so this is a gift to you darling. <3
> 
> Lots of love and have fun! xoxoxox  
> *starts after the end of season 3

### Without You

###    
  
She woke up with a startle. Shooting upwards to a seated position, breathing heavily, she frantically looked around, her training taking over-  
  
"I haven't been able to sleep either."  
  
The comforting calm voice came from the other side of the transparent door in her newly inhabited quarantine room. Daisy got up with a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the only person in the world she wanted to speak to at the moment.  
  
"I keep thinking Lincoln is gonna come see me, enter my room with his crooked smile and offer me a snack or something." The tears came back, and with it that well known awful feeling of something being stuck in her throat made it so she couldn't breathe.  
  
She took a small shaky gulp of air and whispered, "And every time I wake up- I remember it all over again."  
Now the tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop it. Daisy didn't really understand how there were any more liquids left in her body to cry like that. She was so drained, she felt like a dry rag. A really stupid, sad and ashamed piece of a filthy cloth.  
  
Coulson remained quiet, and Daisy was really thankful for that. She didn't get to really vent about that night yet. Not that everyone wasn’t trying to get her to talk about it. Every single one of them, with their own genuine try. She just couldn't. She couldn't talk about what happened. About him.  
  
The girl took another shallow breath and wiped at her tears angrily. She felt her body give away again all of a sudden. Simmons said her vitals were starting to get better, but Daisy still felt as if her whole body wasn't connected well. Like a paper figure that's been expected to act as a marionette. She wasn't whole anymore.  
  
"I just can't believe he's not coming back" Daisy whispered to Coulson's direction, not making eye contact.  
  
It was almost like telling a shameful secret. The secret of her guilt. For it was her fault Lincoln went after Hive himself. Right after she told him what the plan was and how to execute everything, thinking that she was making her peace with it all. After she betrayed them all and told that devil every single detail she ever knew. He switched seats with her. That stupid hero… he knew Daisy was going to die because she had the golden cross necklace and yet…  
  
"He shouldn't have sacrificed himself." Her voice was nothing more than a breath.  
  
"We were all there, trying to prevent Hive from causing a cataclysm." Coulson had to intervene this time. He watched her closely, nothing escaping his notice. He saw how much anger hid under her shallow breathing. He saw her lost eyes, and it broke his heart to see her like that. To know that maybe something now was broken inside of her that he couldn't fix. He knew the path of shame and guilt himself, and what it does to a person. But like hell he will let her go through it herself.  
  
"Someone had to go there and make sure Hive went away for good." He continued firmly. It was important for him to explain so she won't have that look on her face again. The look she had on the plane, and ever since they got back.  
  
"It should have been me." she said. Her shoulders dropped in defeat. She was so pale. Coulson was worried about the sudden loss of color in Daisy’s cheeks; the color she’d slowly gained back over the last few weeks. He was worried about her backing down, too. It wasn't like Daisy to not insist even further about it not being her fault and getting her point through until people agreed with what she believed.  
  
This time, however, he couldn't agree, and she didn't push, and that was the thing that worried him the most. That she felt so hopeless she didn't even have the will to say things out loud, but he saw her stew with all the words she didn’t want to admit to herself. He saw her getting more closed up every day. Avoiding everyone. Pretending that she was asleep all the time. He dreaded the things that went on inside her mind. Her plans for the future…  
  
He just sat there and watched her as she silently laid down again as if she was overwhelmed with the conversation. Her tears came again as he noticed a few fresh bruises on her hands and arms. He wondered if she was having trouble controlling her powers again. He wished she would have talked to him about that. Or maybe she… well, it was too much of a frightening thought to consider, and he didn't want to go down that train of thought.  
  
She would be OK. She is the most resilient, brave, bright young woman he had ever known, and he believed she could survive this.  
  
  
The question was- at what cost?  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Welllllll... What did you think? I would LOVE to read your thoughts and comments!  
> 


End file.
